Will Do Anything
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Being the curios bastards they are, Vongola's independent assassination unit went as far as nearly kidnapping the Arcobaleno Sky just to parse a specific question hanging in their heads.


Summary: Being the curios bastards they are, Vongola's independent assassination unit went as far as nearly kidnapping the Arcobaleno Sky just to parse a question.

Author's Note: I just watched the movie John Wick: Second Chapter and a scene there inspired me to create this fic. Enjoy the randomness that this pairing is.

* * *

The sun has retreated upon the arrival of the moon. Hues of blue and red painted the horizon, clouds absorbing the color of the sleepy ball of fire. In the sleepy town of Namimori, this is anything but serene.

Six figures moved with the shadows, zoning in on two unsuspecting females walking in the park. They easily encircled the two.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this?" Lal Mirch demanded, moving her companion behind her.

Lussaria stepped from the shadows, knowing full well that the others would just threaten the two. "We came to talk, Arcobaleno," he chirped, giving a cheerful smile.

"You have the most powerful information broker in the world," Lal countered, dagger ready. "Why would you want us?"

"Voi! If you are not aware, woman, our Mist isn't with us!" the shark yelled.

"You could have called Viper, idiot!" the blue-haired woman shouted back.

"Like that baby could tell us!"

"Maa, maa," Fran started. "All these yelling would attract the whole city."

"Ushishishi, like we care. We are here for information and we will have it no matter what it takes," Belphegor laughed.

"Sky Arcobaleno-san," Luss interjected. "We will talk about this in a place where you are most comfortable."

Aria nodded, trusting the words of the assassin. Basing from words alone, Varia seems intent in having their way.

As they traveled to the family mansion, Lal could not help but ask where Viper was.

"The baby fainted after estimating the damage done to the headquarters back in Italy," Leviathan answered.

"Viper and Greed," Lal muttered, rolling her eyes. She should have known. Varia never comes to the Arcobaleno if that illusionist was healthy.

* * *

And speaking of the said illusionist…

Mammon woke up from Varia's infirmary to find the members of Varia slumped on the ground. Thankfully, they were merely tranquilized and not silenced forever. She didn't really care but the hassle of explaining why they are dead would be Hell. Especially if Xanxus was in a foul mood.

"Chaos," came the dark greeting.

A sigh escaped the purple-haired miser. "Muu. You have balls to intrude Varia's Headquarters alone," Mammon murmured, ruffling through the white sheets to sit.

"Says the person who infiltrated Vindice's prison four times this year," Reborn countered, moving to stand in front of the illusionist. Leon, the chameleon, wagged its tail and jumped to sit next to the black toad on Mammon's head.

"Why are you here?"

The smirk on the hitman's face fueled Mammon's hatred for him. "You know well why I am here."

"Force me to teach the brat?"

"That and to ask what happened." The way his voice wavered made Mammon want to strangle him.

"Muu, what I do in Vindice is none of your business."

"Yes it is."

* * *

"Ask us anything relating to Viper," Aria chirped, placing a plate of cookies on the table in front of the blurry men. Gamma hovered next to his ward, glaring at the assassins lounging in the room.

"Not about that baby," Xanxus stated. "About the Sun Arcobaleno."

This surprised the females. They had thought that they will be asking about the Mist Arcobaleno.

"Who is that bastard's lover?" Squalo added.

Aria frowned. "Please elaborate," she stated. "Reborn-san has many females after him. Even after the curse was upon them."

"From what happened with their fight, the tutor was demanding why Mamm-chan was talking to the Vindice boss," Luss related, smiling as he recalled what happened with the training grounds. "Something happened and Mamm-chan started screaming that 'the bitch' was long dead, killed even."

Lal lowered her head. Off all the things to ask… "I never knew her name of what she actually looked like," she started. "Reborn's lover was a powerful assassin, a master of deception. She takes covert operations and information gathering. She was the best, even Checker-face was cautious of her."

"Why is she not part of Arcobaleno then?" Squalo frowned. "I thought you bastards are the best."

"She was never interested. It was either she join and loses everything or goes on with life. She chose the latter. Reborn, on the other hand, had no choice.

"They fought until every bone in their body broke, and every pore oozed blood. Who came on top, off course, was Reborn."

"She died then?" Fran asked.

Lal shook her head. "She succumbed to darkness after. She was plunged deeper when the curse was sealed. Her world was destroyed when Reborn demanded Shamal to erase his memories."

"So she is alive," Luss mused, staring at the ceiling.

"Ushishishi, so we move around the world talking to old hags," the blond reaper chuckled.

"Or talk to Mammon-sama to tell us where she's located," Fran suggested. "Less hassle~ouch."

Bel had stabbed the apple-headed illusionist before chuckling his unique chuckle. "Do you think that baby is going to give us the location without our wallets being empty?"

"Do you think my sensei will not empty your wallets with what happened in the training grounds?"

"Touché."

* * *

"Get out," Mammon hissed.

"Viper~!"

"Stop calling me by that name."

"Mammon~!"

"Muu, do I have to hurl your ass off of this compound?"

Reborn could not help but smirk. "You could try."

Mammon screamed in frustration, tendrils appearing in every corner of the room. "How many times do we have to do this?" she demanded, hurling a table at Reborn.

The male in fedora merely sidestepped. "Calm down and listen to me," he stated.

"Like Hell will I do that!"

"Then I will let you feel what I feel right now."

"Could you describe her," Lussaria cautiously requested. Something was not right here.

* * *

"Like I said before, I have no idea what her hair color is or what eyes she have. I could only say that she is rather small and weak-looking," Lal muttered.

Squalo narrowed his eyes. "You were her friend," he concluded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not only that, you actually know where she is."

Lal's eyes widened. She never gave the whole description of who the lover was and they already saw through it? Damn Varia and their god-like perception. If this was the Vongola, they would have questioned more.

"Let's go," Xanxus finally stated, standing from his seat and disappearing like smoke. Leviathan did the same. Squalo merely nodded his thanks before disappearing in a white blur.

* * *

The room was in shambled but luckily still intact.

"Muu, let go," Mammon muttered, too tired to even conjure another of her illusions. Not only was she tired of what happened this day, she was tired of the little game they played since the curse was broken. "Go back to your lovers."

Reborn, who was pinning the smaller figure up the wall, growled. "How many times do I have to say this?" his tone was low, threatening, pleading almost.

"How many times will I say this then?" she repeated. "She was long dead. Why do you persist that she is still alive?"

"Why do you say she's dead?" Reborn demanded, icy black orbs growing darker. He actually grabbed her collar and slammed her on the wall with full force. He watched her as she winced in pain but he never let go. For if he should, the illusionist would certainly escape. "Why do want her to disappear?"

Mammon stayed quiet. She will not let the walls fall once again. Her hidden eyes widened when he felt his head on her shoulder. It seems the he, too, was sick of this.

"She is not dead," he stated with finality. "If she is, she won't be standing here glaring daggers at me."

Again, the miser did not open her mouth. Pinned on the wall like this with a raging hitman, she was basically walking on eggshells. One wrong word would have shattered his world. No, his was also shattered when the curse, along with the memory loss he forced himself into, was broken.

"Why?" came the hitman's tired sighs.

It was over in a blink of an eye. The warmth she was enveloped with was no more. The weight on her shoulders disappeared. What replaced her hidden sight was the seven officers of Varia. Luckily, her knees did not give in when that bastard pinned him. "Muu," she could only sigh.

"The fuck happened here?" Squalo demanded in that irritatingly loud voice her has, sword already drawn. Bel's daggers were also out for some reason, the grin on his face widening. Even her boss, Xanxus, had his gun out.

"They were irritating me," Mammon simply, shrugging her shoulder before calling for Phantasma. "They said that the rehabilitation would be cheap."

Luss merely laughed before hugging their illusionist. "Now, now, Mamm-chan. Getting angry over simple things is bad for your health."

"Shishishi, Luss-nee is right," the Prince Reaper added, walking to poke her cheeks. "You should tell us when something is bothering you."

"Or someone," Xanxus added, also moving closer.

"We won't let our trashy Mist be broken again," Levi stated stoically before glancing at their boss.

"Nor we let the Arcobaleno have you again," Fran stated.

Mammon was now confused. "What are you~!"

"Shut your mouth!" Squalo ordered. "We do as we please."

"Group hug, everyone!" Luss yelled out before grabbing hold of Varia's Sky's coat and dragging the boss to the ground. The others, namely Bel and Fran, pulled the others to squish their smallest member.

"What are you all talking about?" Varia's Mist demanded, struggling to remove herself from the 'group hug'.

Reborn, who was leaning just outside the window, smirked. Whoever said that he was going to give up on his pursuit? Even if he was to face all of both Varia and the Mafia World, he was not giving up. Heck, the gates of Hell would not be torn from its hinges is he failed.

What made it all the more better was Viper~ Mammon actually saved his skin. Was it a peace offering? Or an act of kindness from the greedy beauty? Or was it a chance to renew his bonds with the only female who has actually taken his heart?

* * *

Random pairings, hoorah!


End file.
